


The Greatest Accomplishments

by sunlitflowers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9515711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitflowers/pseuds/sunlitflowers
Summary: Belle French meets her idolized crush, screenwriter Frederick Gold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is talk of abuse, but it's not graphic or expanded upon in depth.

“Belle, stop shaking your leg.” Mulan chastised her friend as they sat in the movie theater seats. 

“I’m sorry, but you know how I am with Gold Movies.”

From a diagonal seat behind, Frederick Gold’s ears perked up and his heart sank. So these were doomed to be his legacy after all. Pretty and elegant looking women would look at this romantic comedy crap and think it was the best he could do. Sneaking out his flask, he started drinking. Neal had thought it’d be good for his head to go and see a movie opening weekend in a small town. If not for writing a screenplay then at least getting away from the high buzz in Glasgow. Once he had promise. An Emmy, People’s Choice Award and Oscar nod told him so. Actresses and actors alike thanked him for the stories he crafted. He’d revitalized careers with a flick of the wrist. A bad marriage later and he was lucky to guest write soap operas. 

“Look at that. Isn’t she beautiful?” Belle whispered to her friend, but Frederick could see the wonder in her eyes when the protagonist appeared in a dance.

“You’re going to have to start bringing other people to these.” Mulan chastised with a tenderhearted smile.

“What I wouldn’t do to that man.” 

“I know, Belle. We have talked about this before.”

Frederick Gold audibly spit his whiskey. When Mulan turned to see, as Belle couldn’t move her eyes, he ducked away. While he planned on making a way to get closer to the two girls, Belle was enchanted. Words were powerful, always had been to her. The last things that her mother said to her and the dark things her father continued to say until he got sick and forgot. The words she’d say to Frederick Gold should she meet him on a spring morning getting coffee were different than those she’d murmur if they met buying lemonade in winter. He wrote with the care and magnificence of a brand new pen on the right kind of paper. It never smeared. His words were always a though he’d rehearsed them himself. When he stopped doing interviews she cried for days. Listening to him talk did wonders for her soul. When he married and soon divorced, it was the worst four months of her life.

“Oh, there she is.” Mulan rolled her eyes and sipped her drink. Cora Mills, Black Widow of the Silver Screen, had gotten cast in this movie solely for her relationship to Mr. Gold. 

“He was not abusive towards her.” Belle said for the umpteenth time since the allegations and court appearances started. “The actor who had all of those directors and co workers defending him was against his ex-wife. Gold saying that Cora was a bad actress is not abusive.”

“Nope. Everyone knows it too. That’s why he got mentioned and she didn’t.” Mulan agreed.

Belle knew domestic abuse. She’d lived with it verbally growing up and physically in her last ‘intimate’ relationship. She knew the hairstyles, the makeup lines and the shoes that went along with it. When the reports initially came out that Frederick was abusive, it shattered her. The man she looked up to in her deepest desires was all but ruined. It took about two weeks before they went to court and it came out that Cora was suing and divorcing for that reason, because he’d said she was a bad actress. Belle had never wanted to hold him in her arms more than that moment. Saying those things about another person was a strong thing to do and one of the worst. Her lawyer had fought it tooth and nail, to the point where there were wars online over it being dignified or not. The judge had ruled in favor of Frederick Gold and Belle absolutely rejoiced.

Sitting behind them now that the theater had filled out more, Frederick Gold listened intently to the Australian’s every critique. The Chinese one couldn’t care less about the genre, thus not minding at all being talked through the entire thing. When the moment came for the actors to finally have their beautiful kiss, the Australian closed her eyes and absorbed the music of the moment. He watched her as the line came. Her lips formed every word. Gold was taken aback. This was not one of hid moderately decent old movies. It had come out a week ago and yet she knew the pivotal moment those two characters changed and accepted their love. He wanted to talk to her more about this. He wanted to hear her talk and take in her words. To get her to say his name to his face.

Frederick moved from sitting behind them when the end of the movie was nearing. As the house lights went up and the song played something he’d chosen for preference, nobody would notice him too much. Belle French did. A part of him knew that she would. The woman who no doubt ran the one member fan club of Frederick Gold. In his peripheral vision while buttoning his coat, he saw her freeze in her steps. As much as he wanted to approach her, he didn’t want to seem egotistical. He smiled right at her, not the friend, and tipped his hat. Belle was solid to the ground. The most beautiful and soft looking man in the world was right there and she could do nothing. As his back turned to leave, Mulan grinned and nudged her forward. She said she was going to call Aurora for dinner plans and wouldn’t wait up.

“Um, hello. Frederick Gold?” She greeted, fiddling nervously with her hands as they stood outside in the cold. He could have fallen over at the sound of her voice.

“Yes?” 

Belle could have fallen over at the sound of his voice. “I’m Belle French. I’m a huge fan of yours. What are you doing in Storybrooke?”

“Recommendation by my son. I needed to get out of Glasgow for a little while.” He explained as calm and cool and collected as he could. That recommendation had come by a long time ago, back when they still spoke. 

“Oh, who’s your son? Anybody I know?” Belle jumped at the chance of a casual conversation.

“Neal Cassidy? He vacations here during the spring.”

“Married to Emma Swan, right? I babysat Henry when they still lived here.” 

Her eyes were sparkling, Frederick noticed, at the minuscule connection they had. Why couldn’t he have seen this shimmering, like the moon on the ocean, instead on his honeymoon? He would have at least tried to make things right then.

“Henry’s doing well, if you were wondering.” He presumed.

“Oh! Yes, yes. I…yes. I was wondering.” She clearly lied. “If you’ve never been here before, Neal liked the coffee? There’s a place not too far.” Belle began to fiddle with her nail. 

“I would love to, Ms. French.” 

Belle’s smile blasted every light in the town away when Frederick Gold offered his arm to her. Checking her phone when it vibrated, Mulan texted that everything looked like it was going well enough for her to meet up with Aurora. He caught the blush on her face and heat warmed his chest. He couldn’t have written a more beautiful moment, a more beautiful night, another woman. If he never saw her again it would be okay. He would hold this and their shy smiles for the rest of his life. He’d met fans that appreciated his work before, but nothing like this. She acted and spoke in a genuine way. Plus, anyone that took care of his grandson, he thought with bated breath, was decent in his eyes. She was such a kind soul.

Truthfully, the cafe couldn’t be considered one at all. Cafes were where a beautiful calmness and whispers took over, leaving the fear and danger of work outside. Frederick associated them with libraries and third dates. Not business meetings and men getting drunk like this one. Belle squeezed his arm as an apology, but he stepped forward anyway. If this were one of his scripts, this would be the moment where the dashing and witty lead made the best out of a bad situation. He could do that. He could be the kind of man he wrote about. Having a drink with Belle was not the worst way to spend this night. If anything, it would be what he’d want to do if they met like normal people.

“This place was going under new management. I had no idea about the changes.” She explained, rubbing the back of her neck.

“It’s quite fine, dearie.” He assured, not really seeing the problem.

“But, well I heard that you were going through meetings to give up alcohol.”

Oh. That’s right, she wasn’t a long time friend of his that knew he’d been drinking anyway. “That’s not entirely true. One drink won’t ruin me.”

“The diner’s still open for dinner-”

“Ms. French.” He turned to face her body and steadied her shoulders. “It’s okay.”

Satisfied, Belle lead him to the counter turned bar top. Mr. Gold bought them both a shot in exchange for her company. They became engrossed in conversation. She was Australian, she had discovered his movies right after her mother passed and found a home within them. They talked about things alcohol made them talk about with such ease. Like they were best friends and not what they were. If it were any other person in the world, he’d have to be drinking more to appreciate the conversation. Not this time. Belle leaned into him and he wrapped an arm around her waist. Two shots in and they already started doing this. He could feel her walls dropping down stone by stone. This was the moment where the leads would give each other a look and in the next scene be disrobing down a hallway. It would be amazing and sweet, but one always left by morning. He couldn’t do that right now. He wanted her, just for a moment, to be his.

“Your whole life is in your eyes. Do you know this?” She asked, stroking back his hair.

“Many have told me the opposite.” His Adam’s apple bobbed in tense suspension.

“When I fantasize at night, it’s your eyes. The way you may look at me. It’s never as nice as this.”

“You’re going to talk to me about eyes? I’m honored.” He carefully slid his arms around her waist. “What is it?”

“I don’t want to wake up from this. You were so beautiful and warm.”

He saw the NO DIVING sign across all his past transgressions and plunged into her lips anyway. A startled noise emitted from her throat, but Belle tightened her hold on his jacket. She could taste his entire life on his tongue. The first meat pie that he’d ever had. Knowing that he once had a mother. Being abandoned by his father. Growing up with the poorest aunts in all of Scotland. Owing debts, marrying a rich woman who gave him his son. Her betrayal, her death. A desperate moment where he clawed through life to get to where he was. Elevating from rock bottom only to have it shredded by a dark allegation that cost his entire job. Being born. The last breath. Frederick Gold’s kisses were more heartfelt than his words. When they came back into reality, it was at her apartment.

“I didn’t mean for this, truly.” Belle confessed as she lay beneath him on her bed.

“We can stop?”

“Please don’t.” 

He couldn’t. Every request, every soft spoken demand would be met with enthusiasm. Her name tattooed on his tongue and she responded equally. Her beauty traced every inch better than his fingers could ever touch. Belle smiled when he took his time. She let him know what she liked this way or that and helped where he failed. She let him hold her throughout the night. A smile planted on her face as she looked up at him from his chest. An angel with her hair fanned out behind her. He clutched onto her hand knowing what part this was. It didn’t last. She laced their fingers and smoothed a thumb against his. She continued to do it in her sleep. He placed her hand on his chest and she shifted closer. Frederick Gold moved onto his side and rubbed her back. He could change the story. He could stay until the morning and have breakfast and take her on dates. He wanted to fix this.

Frederick Gold woke up with a beautiful woman wearing his shirt and tapping his nose to offer him breakfast. The midnight vulnerability where she would have done anything for him to stay was replaced with timid assurance that he didn’t have to.

“I’m only here for a week. If you’ll allow, I’d be pleased to stay?” He asked so she wouldn’t have to.

“I’d be more than delighted to host you.” Belle smiled as he kissed her forehead. She tilted her chin to connect the dots.

Belle took him all over Storybrooke to her and Henry’s favorite places.it had been a little less than a year since the family moved to Boston, but she hadn’t forgotten anything. Neal was as close to being a best friend than any other resident. With her being the town librarian and not getting into as much trouble as Emma’s friends, she was the token babysitter. Henry used to make up stories about everyone being a fairy tale creature and Belle indulged him in it. Everyone but his own parents had a role in this great magical land. Emma didn’t like it, but Neal hadn’t minded the creation of a place that had family and connection.

“You were Rumpelstiltskin.” Belle recalled. “Considering what you do with careers and scripts, I think it fits.”

“Who were you?” 

“Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Only because we had the same names and I like to read.” She explained nonchalantly with a shrug of her shoulders.

“It’s perfect.” He chuckled, taking her hand in his as he whistled her song from the movie.

“Stop! Neal did the same thing when we told him.” She playfully shoved his shoulder. A somber expression showed on his face.

“He never mentioned me, did he.”

Belle’s mouth opened and closed just as fast. “He knows how much of a fan I am of yours is all. He knows I would have proclaimed what I wanted to do with you if he so much as mentioned your name.”

“You’re lying.” He mocked, still hurt but still teasing.

“Only a little. I wouldn’t tell and kiss.” She took his face between her hands and kissed him softly. “I wouldn’t lie to you.”

“How did you like The Glass Wall?” He asked in reference to his biggest box office flop, the beginning of his downward spiral.

“I saw you letting your work be glossed over with commercialism and what sells. I was upset, but I still watched it without buying it.”

Frederick flinched, but her honesty testament was true. “I suppose no one wants to hear who wants to be with their dad. I’ve never met Henry. You and Neal are friends and he didn’t tell you I was coming?”

“And look at where we are right now because he hadn’t. When we get back, I’ll call him up okay? Until then I want you to rest and relax with me.”

“Okay.” His breathing smoothed out and his face regained color. Belle wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Let’s grab some takeout and go home. You’re getting cold.”

After grabbing something quick from Granny’s, they made their way back to Belle’s apartment above the library to settle in for the night. She found Neal’s cell phone number and made no promises that it still worked, but left it to Frederick while she took a shower. She lingered to give him some time after hearing him talk. The only time Neal mentioned his father was after her own got sick and she cut ties. Neal had said there was nothing wrong with blocking out poisonous people. As she started to hear yelling from the other room, she left wearing her bathrobe and saw him sobbing in his hands.

Belle sat down next to him and brought him close as he cried. Through his heavy throat, he explained that Neal had never wanted to talk to him again after what happened. Not the abuse allegations. The Glass Wall had been a work of fiction based on true events. Instead of a son (Neal) it was a young daughter of two desperately poor parents. In the end, the mother figure came back and repented for leaving and cheating on her husband. What truly happened was that Frederick had told Neal his mother passed away when she hadn’t. Neal had found out and blocked out all contact. Belle had heard the rumors of a bad history involving a son, but couldn’t imagine it to be this bad. She held him tight and let him fall apart where he felt safest. When his phone rang with an unknown number, she answered it.

“Mr. Gold is not available right now as he is taking a holiday.” She spoke softly while he rested on her shoulder to stifle his tears.

“Great. Turn on the television anyway.” The voice said. “Channel four.”

Furrowing her brow, Belle grabbed the remote from the end table and did as was asked. Her mouth gaped seeing what was going on. She shook Frederick’s shoulder and motioned to what was going on.

NOMINEE FOR BEST ORIGINAL SCREENPLAY: FREDERICK GOLD, THE INCREDIBLE FOREST.

“I did it. I’m nominated for an Oscar.”


End file.
